mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Pikaman/Ria Corst's version/Edits
Ryun's edit (pikaman_R) ) |Image = File:RyunRCPikamanport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Editor = ryun |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Ryun's edit makes pikaman a six-button character while still retaining the fundamental playstyle of a three-button character like the original, though the button layout has been changed to make it more traditional and easier to use, with the regular Normals now assigned to , and . The additional button ( ) activates a teleport-esque move when used during a combo, causing pikaman_R to go through the opponent and slightly launch them into the air at the cost of 1000 Power; when used outside of a combo in conjunction with [ ], it makes pikaman_R jump forward a specific distance relative to the opponent's position, allowing for pikaman_R to close the gap between it and its opponent quickly while also increasing the effectiveness of its aerial attacks when used against grounded opponents. While pikaman_R features a total of seven palettes, the seventh palette functions identically to the first six as a result of the unused palette-based coding present in the original for palettes 7-12 being removed. One of the biggest changes made to pikaman is the expanded moveset that assigns variants of each Special to the main attack buttons, complete with EX Specials, and a brand new attack similar to Zangief's Spinning Piledriver. Pikaman_R is also faster in its attacks than the original pikaman, and even though it deals much less damage with its individual attacks, the damage dampener is far less prominent than it was originally, allowing pikaman_R to take out large chunks of the opponent's Life through comboing. In addition to the expanded moveset, the Specials that used Power in the original version are now attributed as Hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Removed Specials' | | Uses 1000 Power|}} | + | Uses 2000 Power|}} | + | Requires to be active Overdrive Gauge must be at less than or equal to half Uses 2000 Power|}} 'Modified Specials' | or + / }}| , and + versions: version: version: does not hit airborne opponents version: + version: , uses 500 Power version: }}| | }} | }} | }} + | }}}} | or + }}| version: + version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | |Ground | |Aerial}} + | }}}} 'Modified others' | + + }}| Decreases opponent's hit state velocities Overdrive Gauge must be full Gradually empties Overdrive Gauge Ends when Overdrive Gauge runs out|}} }}| + just before opponent's attack makes contact + just before opponent's attack makes contact}}| Negates all damage to activate if hit by melee attack to counterattack}}|}} | during | Teleports behind opponent| }} 'Added Specials' | or + | and + versions: , becomes a throw if melee attack doesn't connect version: + version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} + | }}}} | when previous attack makes contact| Uses 1000 Power| }} | when hit by melee attack during | Standing and crouching versions: Aerial version: | }} 'Added Hypers' | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | + | Uses 2000 Power| }} | + | Overdrive Gauge must be full Empties Overdrive Gauge Uses 2000 Power| }} | + while stand guarding| Uses 1000 Power| }} | + during hit state| Cancels remaining frames of current hit state Overdrive Gauge must be full Empties Overdrive Gauge| }} 'Added Others' | during | Negates momentum from | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' }}